1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus to support imaging setting in an imaging apparatus, and an image processing method of the same, and a computer-readable storage medium storing an image processing program.
2. Related Art
In the FA (Factory Automation) field and the like, as an apparatus to optically check the presence or absence of a defect or contamination on an object to be measured such as a work, to optically measure a size thereof and the like, and to optically recognize a character, a graphic and the like on the object to be measured, a so-called visual sensor has been put into practical use. The visual sensor performs various types of image processing to an input image obtained by imaging the object to be measured to thereby output the processing results as described above.
When the visual sensor is set in an actual manufacturing floor or the like, proper image setting needs to be made for the imaging apparatus. As a typical example of the imaging setting, adjustment of a diaphragm amount (luminance), and focus (a focal position) has been known. That is, in order to increase accuracy of the image processing, the adjustment of the diaphragm amount in accordance with an imaging environment (lighting environment), and the adjustment of the focus in accordance with a position relationship between the imaging apparatus and the object to be measured are important.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-255217 (Patent Document 1), there is disclosed a focus adjustment apparatus in which indexes (focus indexes) representing sharpness of two peaks to white and black in a monochrome test pattern are calculated for image data obtained by imaging the white and black test pattern, by which a movement direction on an optical axis of a lens is determined.
Moreover, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-85258 (Patent Document 2), there is disclosed an image comparison apparatus and the like in which when a plurality of images photographed by a digital camera are displayed for comparison, evaluation values for use in comparison evaluation (information of high-frequency component, information of an exposure amount, information of a chromaticity value, information of a blurring amount and the like) are displayed.